villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hugh Darrow
'''Hugh Darrow '''is a world famous figure and the secondary antagonist of the cyberpunk videogame ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''Darrow is a Nobel Prize winner and famous visionary entrepreneur but is also a former member of the secret society known as The Illuminati. He is voiced by Arthur Holden. Appearance Hugh Darrow is a tall man with gray hair and beard. He wears a dark grey suit and pants with black shoes and a black cape covering the left side of his body. Personality Darrow is a very smart and intelligent man. According to an analysis profile of Darrow he is very analytical, perceptive, and confident in his intelligence. He is also very charismatic and can convince people to back him up and convert them to his ideals and beliefs. Darrow is also very arrogant deep down inside as he views himself as an educator towards lesser people and tends to ignore opposing ideologies towards his own. His arrogance is his main weakness as he will destabilize if his argument is proven wrong. Darrow is mostly calm and collective most of the time overall. History Early life Hugh Darrow was born in 1973 in the England, United Kingdom and is the son of Sir Martin Darrow, the founder of the Picus Network. His education began with his enrollment in the Scaitcliffe and Stowe Schools. He was a natural athlete and an expert and professional at sports. He thought that school was boring and sports was the only thing that kept him happy and entertained there. He enrolled for employment after he graduated high school and got interested in robotics and mechanics due to him making robots during his childhood and got prosthetics sometime in 1995 due to a severe illness. At the age of 23, he returned to England in 1996 where he purchased a struggling Prosthetic Research Manufacturing Firm and merged it with his robotics firm and created Darrow Industries and changed the field entirely. Darrow's groundbreaking robotic, biotechnology, and human enhancements had completely changed the field over the years and in the 1990s, Darrow had met David Sarif and became his mentor which lead to Sarif created Sarif Industries in 2007. That same year, Darrow had won a Nobel Prize and created the Panchaea Institution in the 2020s to combat Global Warming/Climate Change. He then became a member of the Illuminati due to bloodline. Human Revolution In 2027, Darrow was informed of a plan by the Illuminati to install chips on all augmented individuals so that they could shut down the augments whenever they wanted. Darrow became involved and secretly modified the control signal so that the chips would instead trigger violent hallucinations and drive augmented people insane. Darrow later held press conference being held at a Panchea station which was apparently made as a way to combat global warming, When it was his turn to speak he executed his plan causing most of the augmented people in the world to go insane and begin killing everyone around them which led to the deaths of millions. Afterwards he is confronted by Adam Jensen, the two proceed to engage in a verbal debate that Jensen may or may not win, after this Jensen has the opportunity to kill him immediately afterwards or after the signal is shut off, if Jensen leaves him alive it's not clear what happens to Darrow however, he's instead killed sometime during the Aug Incident. Darrow's plan was ultimately successful as it led to augmented people becoming segregated and legal augmentation was severely reduced if not completely stopped. Despite dying, Darrow got what he wanted with the collapse of nearly all augmentation companies, the restricction of all augmented citizens, LIMB Clinics going bankrupt, and augmented people worlwide being segregated and oppressed in nations like the Czech Republic giving the Illuminati what they need to retain control over the world. Gallery Hugh Darrow.jpg Darrow.jpg Darrow Speech.jpg|Adam Jensen confronting Hugh Darrow DX3 Hughes Darrow.jpg|Character Design Darrow at Panchea.png Hughdarrowheadshot.png|Profile Picture 2012-11-23 00025.jpg Darrow speech.png|Darrow giving a speech in Panchea Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Remorseful Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Elderly Category:Extremists Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Non-Action Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mongers Category:Weaklings Category:Spy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Insecure Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns